The present embodiments relate to guided movement of an X-ray emitter and/or X-ray receiver of an X-ray examination system.
An X-ray examination system may be used to perform an X-ray examination. The X-ray examination system may include an X-ray emitter and/or X-ray receiver. The X-ray examination system is movable into various mounting positions. The X-ray examination system is put in a motion state that is intended for the particular X-ray examination and that typically, depending on the X-ray examination, corresponds to a persistence in or a uniform motion in an intended mounting position. The X-ray emitter and/or X-ray receiver can move at a resonant frequency that is dependent on the respective mounting position relative to the X-ray examination system, due to vibration that leads to blurriness in an X-ray image prepared during the X-ray examination. To avoid this blurriness, calming times for decaying of the vibration are provided between when the motion state, which is intended for X-ray examination, is reached and when the X-ray image is created.